


Ты не сможешь выбрать, чему остаться

by Kaellig



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Reincarnations, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Жизни, которые Лора и Билл могли бы прожить, и та, которую они проживают вместо этого.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aeternus Eternus (you can’t choose what stays)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590725) by [Ellie5192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192). 



> в оригинальном названии использована строчка из песни Florence and the Machine — «No Light, No Light»
> 
> в оригинальном тексте автор не использует имена, чтобы подчеркнуть, что описывает другие жизни героев. в русском переводе это повторить, к сожалению, не удалось

**_Любовь_ **

В другой жизни ей чуть за тридцать, она преподаёт в техникуме и уже пять лет как в разводе, когда встречает его. Он — офицер полиции, отставной морпех и бывший однокашник её подруги с работы.  
Они знакомятся на вечеринке у знакомых — одном из тех воскресных пикников на заднем дворе, которые устраиваются без особого повода, просто чтобы собрать всех вместе. Билл налетает на неё, выплёскивая своё пиво прямо ей на блузку, а её тарелка с едой опрокидывается на него. По большому счёту, в этом маленьком инциденте виноват именно он — слишком быстро повернулся, не заметив её, — и Лора лишь из вежливости предлагает помочь убрать вызванный их столкновением беспорядок.  
Они совершенно незнакомы, и она чувствует себя совершенно вправе злиться; и хотя он благородно отказывается от её предложения оплатить услуги химчистки (как и она сама — от его аналогичного), Лора испытывает необоримое желание накричать на него. Её подруга смеётся потом, что из них вышла бы отличная парочка.  
Лора с этим не соглашается.  
Потом они встречаются в разных компаниях и каждый раз обязательно подшучивают друг над другом на тему дырявых рук. Третья встреча проходит в баре, они немного выпивают, музыка играет слишком громко, и Лора смеётся — и над ним, и над его шутками.  
Ему нравится её смех.  
Она приглашает его составить ей компанию, уже без их общей знакомой, и представляет, не задумываясь, как своего друга.

Её рак возвращается через год и два месяца после их знакомства. Билл роняет ровно три слезинки, пока успокаивает её, сидя рядом на диване, а затем берёт себя в руки и проводит всю ночь, изучая различные программы по лечению рака. Лора слишком подавлена, чтобы мыслить адекватно, но она доверяет ему принять решение за неё. Она не помнит, когда последний раз настолько доверяла кому-либо. Ей нравится это чувство.  
И это её пугает.

Обстоятельства — сестра живёт за границей, родителей давно нет в живых, у бывшего мужа уже другая семья, лучшая подруга беременна — складываются так, что именно Биллу выпадает первое дежурство в больнице во время её процедуры, и он не пропускает ни одного последующего. Лора знает, что у него есть другие дела — как минимум три человека, заботу о которых он считает своим долгом, включая безнадёжного алкоголика и племянницу, для которой он ближе, чем родная мать.  
И тем не менее — он никогда не пропускает её процедуры, никогда не опаздывает, отвозя её в больницу или забирая обратно, и всегда ночует у неё на диване, когда Лора чувствует, что не готова оставаться одна. Он контрабандой проносит к ней в палату рабочие материалы и отбирает их обратно, когда понимает, что она устала. И он читает ей газеты (она любит это больше всего) — каждый день, пролистывая сначала в поисках статей, которые были бы ей интересны. Они начинают с международных новостей, затем переходят по очереди к событиям в стране, спортивным скандалам и письмам к редакции и заканчивают гороскопом, который неизменно заставляет их смеяться — хотя бы потому, что изо дня в день предупреждает о возможной встрече с романтическим интересом, притаившимся за углом.  
Однажды, во время очередной из её процедур, он засыпает прямо на стуле, запрокинув голову, в сбившихся набок очках, с газетой, прижатой к груди, и чуть похрапывая. Глядя на него, Лора ловит себя на остром желании подвинуться и предложить ему место на койке рядом с собой, и мимолётно задумывается о том, что бы он сделал, если бы она сейчас поцеловала его.  
Она сама не знает, почему это вообще приходит ей в голову.  
«Это любовь», — шепчет сердце.  
Но Лора знает, что это не так. Она не испытывала ничего похожего со своим бывшим мужем.

Они ссорятся всерьёз всего однажды, и ей кажется, что она перегнула палку, что он не готов услышать от неё правду, — Лора вообще не уверена, что имеет право говорить что-то о его друзьях и его убеждениях, но у неё есть мнение на этот счёт, и она не может удержаться и оставить его при себе.  
На следующий день Лора едет в больницу сама в полной уверенности, что возврата к прежнему нет, мосты сожжены, и в этом виновата лишь она одна — пусть даже в глубине души вовсе не сожалеет о сказанном. Когда после процедуры она с трудом поднимается с кресла, морщась от накатывающей дурноты, она чувствует вдруг чью-то руку, сжимающую ещё предплечье, и ещё одну, придерживающую за спину, и его губы вдруг оказываются всего в паре сантиметров от её. На несколько долгих мгновений они замирают, глядя друг на друга.  
— Прости, — говорит он, очевидно, имея в виду своё утреннее отсутствие, но Лора слышит совсем другое.  
Она не думала, что он сможет простить её за то, что она наговорила. Но он прощает.  
«Это любовь», — снова шепчет её сердце.  
И в этот раз она уверена, что ему виднее.

Проходят месяцы и месяцы мучительной борьбы, за которые Билл видит её сломленной, оголённой и буквально вскрытой, а Лора подсказывает, как лучше всего помочь его племяннице (в концов концов, она же учительница, а это даёт неплохой опыт в обращении с подростками), прежде чем они оказываются вдвоём в кабинете её лечащего врача. Билл стискивает её ладонь, в его напряжённом взгляде не утихает тревога, а сама Лора едва может расслышать, что говорит ей доктор.  
«Ремиссия» — вот и всё, что она улавливает. Всё, что ей нужно знать.

Он всё ещё держит её за руку (словно не в силах отпустить), когда они выходят на улицу; Лора поднимает лицо к ослепительно яркому солнцу, на небе ни облачка. Она останавливается и закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову и раскидывает руки, не отнимая ладони.  
Лора коротко всхлипывает, ощущая сразу ворох эмоций — радость, и горе, и облегчение. Она крепче сжимает пальцы Билла.  
Открыв глаза, она видит слёзы на его лице; он плачет, не скрываясь, и смотрит на неё так, словно она единственное, на что он способен смотреть, самое прекрасное, что только есть на свете; словно он просто не может отвести от неё взгляд.  
И в его взгляде она видит любовь.  
На этот раз она произносит это вслух.  
Он притягивает её за руку, крепко прижимает к себе и приглашает на их первое настоящее свидание (потому что совместное поглощение еды из службы доставки не в счёт), и только позже Лора осознаёт, что именно он шепчет ей в волосы, в шею, в плечо, повторяя снова и снова, как заклинание, как диктофонную запись, как клятву.  
«Любимая».

 

**_Дом_ **

В другой жизни они молоды, пылки и совершенно не во вкусе друг друга.  
Лора — тихая и амбициозная и в колледже учится по гранту просто потому, что может, а не потому, что иначе ей не хватило бы денег. Она тусит с друзьями раз (ладно, может быть, дважды) в неделю, штудирует учебники всё остальное свободное время и посещает почти все дополнительные курсы (хотя порой она честно прогуливает утренние занятия, потому что не в силах оторвать голову от подушки). Политология, история, антропология — всё, что угодно, лишь бы она была физически способна впихнуть их в свой график.  
Билл идёт в колледж исключительно для того, чтобы сделать приятно отцу, прежде чем записаться в армию. Он мечтает управлять вертолётами, он мечтает увидеть мир и воевать за что-то, во что он верит, и, возможно, где-то в глубине души он мечтает стать самоуверенным героем — но лишь самую чуточку, честное слово.

Они встречаются в библиотеке.  
Он приходит сюда только затем, чтобы брать романы. Она — буквально живёт здесь в промежутках между занятиями.

Любимое место Лоры — небольшой столик в дальнем конце зала, в закутке между детективами и ужастиками, куда редко забредают читатели. Он замечает её с томиком Примы в руках вместо учебника и принимает это за разрешение подсесть к ней и улыбнуться. Стол буквально завален её книгами, почти не оставляющими свободного места, но Билл здесь только для того, чтобы читать, да и она, похоже, занята тем же, и вместо того, чтобы ожидаемо прогнать его, она доброжелательно усмехается. Это круто — очаровывать девушку одной лишь улыбкой.  
Однако мгновение спустя её ухмылка меняется, словно ей известно что-то такое, о чём Билл не догадывается, и неожиданно он перестаёт понимать, чего можно ожидать от этой рыжей красотки (она явно красит волосы, но что-то подсказывает ему, что её натуральный цвет не сильно отличается). Похоже, она просто смеётся над ним.  
Неужели он действительно настолько нелеп?  
Он спрашивает, что она делает этим вечером, и она отвечает, что идёт на свидание с лихим красавчиком, обожающим детективы. С этого момента Билл больше никогда не позволяет себе недооценивать противника — весьма полезное качество для того, что планирует отправиться на войну.

Отец воспитывал его джентльменом, и Билл умудряется не давать волю рукам аж до третьего свидания, которое заканчивается тем, что он целомудренно целует её на пороге её комнаты.  
Лора затаскивает его внутрь, заставляя порадоваться тому факту, что она живёт одна на смешанном этаже и дело происходит во время длинных выходных, на которые большинство студентов разъехались по домам.

Ради него Лора вычёркивает из своего расписания целый один дополнительный курс, совпадающий с его свободным временем. В основном они просто валяют вместе дурака. Иногда они встречаются в библиотеке, за их обычным столом, иногда это даже заканчивается чем-нибудь не очень приличным, но чаще он просто читает книги, а она выполняет свои задания. И каким-то образом эта странная пара умудряется продержаться целый семестр, к концу которого Билл твёрдо уверен, что проведёт с Лорой весь остаток жизни — если только придумает, как уговорить её на это. Он старше на год и знает, что сама Лора даже думать об этом не станет, пока не закончит колледж и не найдёт работу; она слишком серьёзная и ответственная, и для него это важно, потому что теперь, когда у него есть она, он тоже становится серьёзным и ответственным.

Он уходит на войну сразу после выпуска.  
Лора не плачет, когда они прощаются. Но он знает, что она будет плакать потом, и ему достаточно того, что она говорит ему (в первый раз), что любит его. Он хочет верить, что они оба ещё слишком молоды и легкомысленны и их короткий роман быстро забудется, став всего лишь страницей из прошлого. Но, быть может, это не тот случай.

Он проводит на войне год, лишь дважды ненадолго навещая дом, пока Лора штудирует свои учебники, читает детективы и пишет ему письма почти каждый день. Она отправляет их раз в неделю пачками, чтобы не бегать на почту слишком часто (и чтобы не показаться слишком сентиментальной), и он буквально смакует их, даже те, которые состоят всего из пары строчек, посвящённых скучным лекциям. «Дом», — шепчет он, прижимая письма к груди. Он хранит их все, и однажды, спустя много лет, он переплетёт их и вручит ей как ежедневник, по одному письму на каждую страницу — на каждый день, проведённый вдали от неё. 

Толком он возвращается лишь к её выпускному, не предупреждая заранее.  
Она бросается в его объятия на глазах у всего зала, практически прыгает на него, веря, что он поймает; она обвивает его ногами и целует до потери памяти. Он почти задыхается от ощущения её близости и не сразу понимает, что происходит, когда она наконец отстраняется, чтобы что-то сказать.  
— Я хочу за тебя замуж, — повторяет она.  
Он просит подумать как следует. Она лишь улыбается и снова целует его, глупо хихикая, слыша в его словах заветное «да». Он тоже улыбается и прижимает её к себе ещё крепче. Кто-то рядом с ним начинает аплодировать.

Она становится школьной учительницей, потому что это полезная профессия для жены военного — с ней можно найти работу где угодно; к тому же ей просто нравится делиться с другими теми знаниями, которые накопились в голове за время учёбы, — не меньше, чем нравится работать с детьми. Ей нелегко переносить его постоянное отсутствие и расстояние между ними, у неё есть любимая работа и привычка к самостоятельности, и она спасается ими, когда остаётся одна. Когда же Билл приезжает домой, она отдаётся ему без остатка — никаких сожалений или обид, потому что они оба те, кто они есть. И он любит её за это ещё сильнее.

Каждый раз, когда он возвращается домой — _к ней_ , — он словно исцеляется, восстанавливает силы. Он говорит ей об этом как-то раз; она смеётся и отвечает ему то же самое — собственным телом вместо слов, и это намного лучше.

Её первая беременность протекает очень тяжело, и Билл рад, что почти весь этот период размещается на базе. Он обнимает её долгими ночами, проводит с ней все свои выходные, и он наслаждался бы ощущением _дома_ , если бы не преследующий неотступно дух болезненности. Трижды Лору госпитализируют с обезвоживанием, и они едва не теряют ребёнка непосредственно при родах, но затем, увидев своего новорожденного сына, Билл плачет, уткнувшись в её волосы (теперь натурального, тёмно-медного цвета), и в этот момент он знает, что это стоило пары месяцев их мучений.  
Он бы бросил небо, чтобы проводить больше времени с семьёй, но Лора никогда бы не позволила ему этого: она знает, как много для него значат полёты.  
Их жизнь обретает равновесие. Лора оберегает их дом, пока Билл летает на другом конце света. За следующие несколько лет у них рождаются второй сын и дочь.

Когда его отправляют в отставку по ранению (пуля едва разминулась с сердцем), Лора старательно прячет свою тревогу и успокаивает детей, и Билл понимает, что ему пора перестать жить ради войны и начать жить ради семьи — и любить свою жену так, как он хочет с того самого момента, когда увидел её читающей Приму. Он устраивается гражданским пилотом и теперь, хотя его рабочий график по-прежнему непредсказуем и перегружен, почти всегда успевает домой к ужину, не пропускает школьные постановки и спортивные соревнования, заново знакомится со своими детьми — и любит свою жену.

Её назначают директором крупной старой школы, в которой управленческих проблем хватило бы на целую страну, — потому что она обладает необходимым дипломатическим талантом и потому что больше никто не готов брать на себя эту ответственность. Лора соглашается, и Билл становится свидетелем того, как она преображается, окрылённая новообретённой властью и решимостью отстоять благополучие своих учеников. Успеваемость начинает ползти вверх, беспорядки сходят на нет, и спустя всего несколько лет выпускники её школы демонстрируют лучшие результаты в штате. Билл с удовольствием отступает на второй план, позволяя ей сиять в лучах заслуженного триумфа. Его вполне устраивает такое положение вещей.

Они читают, лёжа вместе в постели, одну книгу на двоих, и дети дразнят их именами персонажей их любимых детективных романов. Билл дарит ей книгу, составленную из её писем, и Лора смеётся над ними сквозь слёзы. Он вспоминает яркий оттенок её волос в тот день, когда встретил её впервые, преисполненный заносчивости и самодовольства, и то, как солнце, проникавшее в библиотеку через окно, высвечивало пряди. Лора улыбается, когда он говорит об этом, и стонет, когда его пальцы зарываются в её теперь тёмные локоны, и никакой полёт не сравнится с ощущением, которое он испытывает в этот момент.  
«Я дома», — думает он.

 

**_Безопасность_ **

В другой жизни он вытаскивает её из-под руин полуобвалившегося здания.  
Она зовёт на помощь, надрываясь от крика, вокруг царит паника, и невозможно оценить, насколько глубоко они погребены под завалами, но, по крайней мере, она почти не ранена, благодаря удачно прикрывшим её балкам. Она слышит чей-то голос, зовущий её, и кричит в ответ; она придавлена плитой, но быстрая проверка показывает, что она способна шевелить конечностями и, кажется, ничего не сломано.  
Он раскидывает обломки, расчищая себе путь, пролезает вниз и, напрягшись, сдвигает в сторону плиту, которая не позволяла Лоре самостоятельно выбраться наружу.  
А затем он поднимает её так легко, словно она ничего не весит, и сжимает в уверенных, крепких объятиях. И в этот момент, на руках у совершенно незнакомого ей мужчины, она чувствует себя по-настоящему в безопасности — в большей степени, чем когда-либо.  
Он не спасатель. Она узнаёт это прежде, чем узнаёт цвет его волос, или запах его одеколона, или рокочущий звук его голоса, отдающийся в его груди, так что она скорее чувствует, нежели слышит его.  
«Всё будет хорошо», — повторяет он снова и снова, и Лора абсолютно уверена, что так и будет.

Он опускает её на землю, лишь отойдя в сторону от остова здания, и она радуется про себя, что надела сегодня удобные туфли и что все вокруг слишком заняты, чтобы обратить внимание на её героическое спасение.  
Её рыцарь вместо сияющих доспехов облачён в костюм, хотя уже без пиджака и галстука. Лора с удивлением осознаёт, что он старше, чем ей сначала показалось; должно быть, на пару лет старше её самой. Несмотря на возраст, он в отличной форме, и ей вдруг становится неловко за свой вид, за строительный мусор, застрявший в спутанных волосах, и слой пыли, покрывающий одежду.  
Она благодарит его, пока он осматривает её раны; внимание и забота со стороны случайного встречного заставляют её почувствовать себя неудобно.  
Она пытается как можно искреннее выразить, насколько признательна ему. Они встречаются взглядами и замирают на несколько долгих секунд. Лоре кажется, что она тонет в его глазах.  
Она принимается судорожно объяснять, в здании через дорогу находятся дети, и хотя оно почти не пострадало от первого толчка (современная архитектура, повышенная устойчивость), оставаться внутри всё равно небезопасно, и им необходимо во что бы то ни стало увести детей подальше от домов, например, в расположенный поблизости парк.  
Она привыкла, что людям вечно приходится разжёвывать, что именно от них требуется, но в его глазах почти сразу вспыхивает понимание, а на лице появляется выражение собранной решительности. Он следует за ней, не задавая вопросов и не отставая ни на шаг. Добравшись до здания, они вместе успокаивают напуганных землетрясением детей и их учителей, осматривают их ссадины и ушибы, а затем выводят всех по очереди наружу, соблюдая порядок и подбадривая тех, кто в этом нуждается. И всё это время они действуют так слаженно, словно являются продолжением друг друга.  
Парк наполняется людьми, по мере того как все покидают окрестные дома; прибывают спасатели. Лора и её безымянный спаситель остаются с детьми, собрав их в небольшую группу, и помогают учителям оказывать первую помощь.  
«Всё будет хорошо, ты теперь в безопасности», — продолжает повторять он, укачивая плачущую девочку с грубой ссадиной на ноге.  
_Ты в безопасности_.  
Лора берёт на руки мальчика с аналогичной раной и садится на траву рядом, чтобы воспользоваться той же аптечкой. Мальчику от силы лет пять, он весь дрожит и отчаянно цепляется за её шею.  
_Ты в безопасности_.  
Лора старательно успокаивает малыша. Она умеет обращаться детьми — и её напарник, очевидно, тоже, судя по тому, как терпеливо он заговаривает девочку, отвлекая от слёз.  
Они обрабатывают ушибы, заклеивают ссадины, бинтуют порезы, и дети, которых они подхватывают первыми, не отходят от них ни на шаг.  
Лора протягивает руку и официально представляется, и он смеётся над тем, насколько абсурдно выглядит эта сцена на фоне постепенно утихающей вокруг паники. Лора смеётся вместе с ним. Ей никогда не стыдно признавать нелепость собственных действий.  
Она снова благодарит его за то, что он стал её героем, и он отвечает, что он рад, что спас её.  
Он приглашает её сходить куда-нибудь выпить, когда всё уляжется, и Лора предлагает, не откладывая в долгий ящик, сделать это сегодня же. Подобная решительность совсем не в её духе, обычно она весьма рассудительна и осторожна и её подругам стоит немалых усилий уговорить её сходить с кем-нибудь на свидание. Быть может, всему причиной его статус героя, но Лора смотрит на него, смотрит на то, как он обнимает прижимающуюся к нему девочку, и не может найти ничего поддельного или неискреннего. Он весь как на ладони, открытый и честный, и она думает, что ей стоит воспользоваться таким удачным моментом и узнать своего спасителя получше. И если обвалившееся почти что ей на голову здание не повод для того, чтобы выпить, то что тогда можно считать поводом?  
Его мягкий голос обволакивает её, и Лора улыбается в ответ на его неуверенную, робкую улыбку, чувствуя, как её словно подхватывает волной, замирающей где-то под рёбрами.  
_Ты в безопасности_.

 

**_Нужда_ **

В другой жизни у него гораздо больше пороков, чем добродетелей, а главными увлечениями являются выпивка, бокс, приступы гнева и — изредка — некоторые запрещённые препараты. Его профессия — война, но одна война закончилась, а новую всё никак не соберутся развязать. Все его друзья сумели адаптироваться к мирной жизни, но для него мирная жизнь — не вариант, и он просто хочет вернуться обратно.  
Они оба ещё молоды, но уже не настолько, чтобы винить во всём возраст.  
Она находит его в подворотне, в луже блевотины, со сбитыми в кровь костяшками и ссадинами на лице, и не нужно быть психотерапевтом, чтобы понять, что этой ночью он предавался всем своим порокам сразу. Он едва стоит на ногах, и Лора помогает ему дойти до ближайшего отделения скорой помощи — которое, по счастью, оказывается всего в двух кварталах. Он засыпает, едва оказавшись на койке — и не успев даже осознать, что эта женщина остаётся рядом с ним.

Лора совершенно не знает его. Честно говоря, обычно ей нет дела до подзаборных пьяниц; спонтанные акты милосердия не в её привычках. У неё есть работа, в которой она действительно хороша (помогать людям и учить их), но эта работа остаётся за дверями её кабинета, когда Лора покидает его в конце дня.  
Обычно её не волнуют чужие проблемы.  
Он обычно не плачет.  
Она уверена, что просто прошла бы мимо, если бы он не выглядел как потерявшийся щенок; но большинство уличных бродяг, с которыми она имела дело, не рыдают, валяясь в луже собственной рвоты и не замечая крови, заливающей разбитое лицо.  
Она остаётся с ним, пока он не трезвеет достаточно, чтобы суметь ответить на вопросы медсестры.  
Он поворачивается к ней и заявляет, что ей наверняка нужно быть где-то в другом месте. Лора лишь пожимает плечами. Она не видит особой разницы: сидеть в слишком ярко освещённой больничной палате или в своей слишком тихой и пустой квартире.  
Он пристально смотрит на неё, буквально прожигая ещё не вполне трезвым взглядом, и Лоре приходит в голову, что, быть может, это первый раз, когда кто-то действительно _видит_ её.

Она отпускает язвительный комментарий о его бойцовских качествах, он огрызается, что она не может ничего в этом понимать, и в итоге они принимаются обсуждать комиксных героев.  
Его любимый герой — тот, что носит меч и щит: справедливость и правосудие в одном флаконе.  
Её — женщина-невидимка с непробиваемой энергетической защитой.  
Билл говорит, что она крепче, чем кажется, и Лоре требуется несколько минут, чтобы переваривать это заявление.  
Его отпускают через несколько часов, перевязав руки, зашив разбитую голову и поставив капельницу, и к этому времени он уже достаточно приходит в себя, чтобы испытывать неловкость за своё состояние.  
Поздняя ночь начинает плавно перетекать в раннее утро, и они бродят вдвоём по улицам, чтобы дать ему окончательно протрезветь, продолжая говорить о героях и злодеях из их любимых историй, споря о преимуществах феодального строя и критикую недавние реформы в сфере образования.  
Он идёт самостоятельно, не нуждаясь в том, чтобы опираться на неё, но просто не может её отпустить.  
Она даёт ему свой номер телефона, когда он спрашивает, увидит ли её снова, и надеется, что интуиция не подвела её, потому что, стоя рядом с ним, она чувствует себя необъяснимо смелой. Он сломан жизнью в той же степени, в которой она ощущает порой и себя, но каким-то образом вместе они дополняют друг друга, словно две половинки целого, и в этом есть что-то восхитительное.  
Новообретённая смелость не оставляет её и тогда, когда Лора уходит в темноту, оставляя Билла позади, словно он незримо присутствует рядом, окружая её собой как щитом.  
Он смотрит ей вслед, не отводя взгляд до тех пор, пока она не скрывается за углом.

Он выжидает три дня, прежде чем позвонить.  
Она соглашается прийти на его поединок, но только при условии, что он в ответ посетит встречу анонимных алкоголиков в её клинике. Он соглашается, потому что ему просто необходимо увидеть её снова, и он готов сделать что угодно ради этого.  
Она наблюдает из первого ряда (бокс, между прочим, является одним из её страстных увлечений) за тем, как он уверенно побеждает, и её поражает то, насколько хорошо он, оказывается, дерётся. Он произвёл на неё не самое лучшее впечатление при первой встрече, но сейчас она различает то, что скрыто под внешней маской, и какая-то её часть испытывает острое желание помочь ему, вернуть на путь, с которого он сошёл, предавшись саморазрушению. Лора замечает армейские татуировки на его руках, и в её сознании постепенно складывается образ сломленного человека, героя войны, вырванного из привычного ему мира и выброшенного в другой, незнакомый и непонятный. Она вспоминает невольно своего отца, обозлённого на весь мир, и ей кажется, что она начинает понимать Билла лучше.  
Если он и чувствует после боя, что что-то изменилось в её отношении, то ничего не говорит.

Он действительно приходит на встречу общества анонимных алкоголиков и даже, поддавшись её настойчивости, начинает рассказывать о себе. И по мере того, как он говорит (обращаясь только к ней и не отрывая от неё взгляда), давящая тяжесть в груди словно становится легче и незначительнее, его тревоги отступают в сторону, и весь этот час он даже не думает о выпивке.  
Его совсем не напрягает то, что эта женщина, которую он едва знает, владеет теперь он самыми потаёнными, самыми тёмными секретами. Он просто чувствует, что должен удержать её рядом. Биллу приходит в голову, что он, быть может, нашёл свой самый страшный порок, но он не говорит этого Лоре.  
Впрочем, он уверен, что она догадалась уже об этом сама.

Он срывается и напивается в хлам несколькими неделями позже и каким-то чудом умудряется добраться до её квартиры. Лора укладывает его на кушетку и проводит всю ночь в кресле с гневно сложенными на груди руками, карауля этого пьяного (ещё и храпящего) мудака. Она злится на себя то, что ей не всё равно. У неё нет иллюзий: она прекрасно отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что не в состоянии спасти его. Лора работает психотерапевтом слишком давно и не раз уже попадалась в ловушку наивной веры в то, что способна в одиночку исправить все проблемы своих пациентов. Но ей же почти удалось ухватиться за него, и она не может просто отступиться, не сделав всего, что в её силах, — хотя бы потому, что уже не помнит, какой была её жизнь до того, как он начал звонить ей по ночам, составляя компанию её бессоннице.  
Не то чтобы в её жизни было что-то интересное: у Лоры есть лишь она сама, её одинокая квартира да застенчивый парнишка, живущий по соседству, для которого она стала кем-то вроде старшей сестры. И ещё есть домовладелец, который младше неё, но это не мешает ему мечтать о том, чтобы трахнуть её прямо у неё на кухне. А ещё у неё есть искусственный цветок. И неизлечимая болезнь, которая, впрочем, пока не беспокоит её.  
А теперь ещё и Билл.  
Когда он просыпается, она рассказывает ему, что больна (потому что они друзья и потому что после всех проблем, который он вывалил на неё, будет справедливым ответить ему тем же), и у него становится такое лицо, будто он сейчас отключится обратно. Поэтому она быстро поясняет, что на текущий момент всё под контролем, она принимает лекарства и ходит на процедуры, и хотя это прогрессирующее дегенеративное заболевание, оно развивается очень медленно, так что у неё ещё куча времени, быть может — целая жизнь.  
Она уходит на кухню, чтобы заварить для него чай. Билл подходит к ней и, впившись в неё упрямым взглядом, говорит, что она — единственное в его жизни, что придаёт ей смысл.  
«Ты мой якорь, — произносит он, — и ты нужна мне».  
И ощущая на себе его пламенный взгляд, Лора знает, что он имеет в виду.

Он больше не срывается, и она хочет верить, что это — его собственная заслуга, но ловит порой его взгляд на себе: тревожный, словно она может исчезнуть в любой момент. Осознание того, насколько она необходима ему, вызывает у неё растерянность.

Он оказывается в её постели через два месяца — и не потому, что он пьян (он всё ещё выпивает от случая к случаю, но только при ней и совсем немного) или выиграл очередной бой (вообще-то — проиграл, и она потеряла десять баксов, которые поставила на него), а просто потому, что она больше не в силах игнорировать то, как он смотрит на неё. Его взгляд словно огонь, и лёд, и ураганный ветер, сбивающий её с ног.  
Пальцы Билла чутко скользят по её телу, изучая его (и для неё остаётся загадкой, как эти грубые мозолистые пальцы могут быть такими нежными), касаясь так осторожно, словно она может сломаться у него в руках; и Лора почти готова расплакаться — но она жаждет совсем других прикосновений, и это распаляет её лишь сильнее.  
Она закатывает глаза, переворачивает его на спину и, оказавшись сверху, наглядно показывает, что не собирается ломаться. Он заставляет её кончить, затем приводит в себя мягкими, бережными поглаживаниями, и она пытается сопоставить этого мужчину с тем, которого подобрала в подворотне несколько месяцев назад, — но не может. Он перевоплотился буквально у неё на глазах, и она сама, похоже, тоже не осталась прежней, потому что ещё пару месяцев назад ей бы и в голову не пришло идти выпивать в бар с мужчиной (и его ненормальными друзьями) и приводить его после в свою квартиру; ещё пару месяцев назад она не приняла бы букет цветов, смущённо улыбаясь, пока Билл заправляет ей за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос. Она не смеялась бы вслух над ужасной стрижкой домовладельца. И уж точно не предоставила бы своему бойфренду (она же может так его называть?) отдельный ящик в шкафу.  
Она старается не чувствовать груз ответственности за всё это.  
«Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно ты мне нужна», — шепчет он ей в шею много позже.  
Ей кажется, что представляет.

 

**_Перекрёсток_ **

В этой жизни Лора уже умирает на момент их первой встречи, а Билл совсем не испытывает к ней приязни, когда они вынуждены стать союзниками.  
Но это не имеет никакого значения.  
Их пути всё равно всегда сходятся.


End file.
